masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Harvester
Hey, how you guys doin'? I couldn't manage to find a picture of the harvester; I have The Art of Mass Effect but not a scanner. If anyone can manage to find one, please add it. Thank you. Ech0six 21:36, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Can we kill it? I'm doing alright thanks for asking. On topic, can anyone confirm this statement in the trivia? "Havesters cannot be killed by using ordinary firearms, but they can be killed using heavy weapons (Confirmed by using the M-100 GL, PC version). If hit directly with a grenade or a rocket from a heavy weapon, they instantly die and fall to the ground." I tried last night out of boredom while running through Grunt's loyalty mission again and couldn't scratch the thing. Thanks. Twilsemail 16:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I've been unable to kill it. I've heard rumors that you can kill it several places but I've never found anyone who has actually been successful. Has anyone been able to kill it? Or is this just a false rumor? : I am skeptical about this. I've tried everything from blasting it with rockets to nuking it and each time it flies away unharmed. Granted, I'm doing this on the Xbox version and not the PC version, so I would like anyone who has this on their computer to give it a test run and get back to me. I am, however, inclined to believe they're unkillable. Ech0six 18:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : I'm still not sure if it's true that most heavy weapons can one-shot a harvester, but I do know that isn't the case with the Arc Projector. I tried blasting the one on Tarith today with it and it flew away unharmed. Ech0six 22:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :The Arc Projector will not connect with an enemy unless it has a target box around it, and there is never one around a Harvester. The statement was made before it was released. Anyway, I can confirm that the one on Tuchanka will not die. I've used the grenade launcher, Cain, missle launcher and Collector beam. —ArmeniusLOD 22:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The size of a Thresher Maw? I'm curious to know if the fact that we only see the Thresher Maw's head and neck (if you would call it a neck) is shown was taken into consideration when a harvester was compared to one? As a Thresher Maw is at largest "30 metres tall above the ground, with a body nearly twice that size beneath the surface". I may not be good at measurements, but the harvesters I've saw are nowhere near that big...GroverA125 10:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Well it doesn't state whether or not it's comparing the size of the Thresher Maw from the neck up (lol) or the whole thing. But I'm not sure it really matters. --Humans Vanish 10:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm just saying, I fought both on Tuchanka, and the Thresher Maw's visible size was about the same, but we appear to be missing out the other two thirds of it. I'm not sure if it's worth editing, I'll see what some other people think...GroverA125 10:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, if we are trying to aim for canon accuracy then it's worth the edit as long as it written well. But you just have to make sure what your saying is forreaaaalz. --Humans Vanish 10:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Tweaked it a little bit, does it look any better now?GroverA125 13:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Codex entry from ME1 I'm not sure if this belongs in the article or not, but here is the codex entry for Harvesters from Mass Effect 1 (extracted from game files). Harvesters are gigantic insects, easily distinguished by their long necks and incredible size. The origin of these creatures is a mystery, though recently they have begun to appear unexpectedly on multiple uncharted worlds in the Attican Traverse. Some have suggested they have been in hibernation, and like locusts have emerged after a long period of inactivity. Others point out that the bizarre morphology of harvesters runs counter to known laws of adaptive evolution. Their forward-loaded body and undersized wings suggest they were a product of illegal genetic engineering. Regardless of their origin, harvesters are fast, efficient killers. They attack anything that enters their territory with toxic venom and razor-sharp claws. Despite their ungainly appearance, their exoskeletons can only be penetrated by heavy weapons. Attacking them while in a vehicle is dangerous, attacking them on foot is suicidal. --BlooShinja 22:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :In order to confirm this, we would require confirmation from an independently verifiable source. Lancer1289 22:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Here is your evidence. Extracted from ".\BioGame\CookedPC\Packages\ISACT\codex.isb" using the program Psychonauts Explorer (http://quick.mixnmojo.com/software/psychonauts-explorer) for self-verification. http://filesmelt.com/dl/codex_alien_non_sapient_harvester_entry_M.ogg --Zuriki 09:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::The Harvester was planned to appear in ME but due to various reasons was not implemented. BioWare might of changed the creature history, physiology, and other aspects since then that might make this addition misleading. A further examination is required before adding this bit of information to the article. --silverstrike 12:30, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::And just to point out, none of those sources is acceptable. Lancer1289 16:01, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::That's ridiculous. The information comes directly from the game and the steps to retrieve the data are provided so you can verify it yourself. If the "source" is unacceptable then absolutely nothing on this wiki has "acceptable sources" because you discount information provided by the game itself. There is no better source. -- 10:37, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No. We don't accept that as valid information. Never have, never will. Lancer1289 21:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Wow. No words. Really. And that's why this wiki is worthless for anything but walkthroughs and gameplay information. Alex T Snow (talk) 15:40, September 23, 2012 (UTC) But I thought Harvester was only their Reaper version name. Anon 17:39, August 02, 2015 Something to consider I know this is just speculation, and quite late to add anyway, but I wonder if the Harvester's are somehow sentient. After all, there are other viscous creatures that the Reapers didn't husk-ify like varren and the harvester's own klixen. And speaking of, the harvester itself weaponizes the klixen. That's awfully clever for a big bug, ain't it? Just some pondering.--Est Nikkas Oth Mithas (talk) 05:02, January 17, 2016 (UTC)